1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mood improvement techniques, and more particularly, to personalized word sequencing methods and systems in accessible devices for shifting and recharging emotional states.
2. Related Art
Contemporary life in all but the most secluded places far from civilization tends to be a chaotic and turbulent experience that places a tremendous amount of stress and anxiety on the individual. Although the harm to emotional well-being that results from major calamities and stressors such as natural disasters, recessions, terrorism, crime, and the like cannot be marginalized, daily demands of the workplace and of the home are significant sources of emotional unrest. For instance, workers are universally under pressure to handle increasing workloads with fewer resources, with ever-decreasing time away from the job to adequately decompress and recharge one's emotions. The problem of occupational stress can be exacerbated by toxic work environments, bullying and harassment, and other inter-personal conflicts with colleagues at various levels. Further, upon leaving work at the end of the day, there may be additional stressors such as family care obligations and tedious household tasks. What should otherwise be a relaxing experience in watching television programs or consuming media such as newspapers and magazines may be agitating and demoralizing at the same time because of all of the negativity expressed therein. Hurtful and egregious comments are not limited to the media, and can come from anyone within an individual's sphere of influence including family, friends, and acquaintances.
What the foregoing amounts to, is a constant, never-ending accumulation of emotional turmoil leading to confusion, disappointment, fear, and unhappiness, the likes of which have a debilitating effect on the homeostasis of humankind. Well understood and documented in the medical literature, emotional unrest induced by acute stressors activates neuronal communications between the heart and the brain. The heart is now considered by many scientists and neurocardiologists to be the primary receptive organ of incoming stressors. The biochemical reactions that follow as a result of incoming stressors may result in the classic “fight or flight” systemic reaction experienced by the body. This reaction causes significant changes in heart rate variability, blood pressure, breathing patterns, hormonal secretions, and sleep patterns affecting every organ system in the body. Acute and chronic emotional unrest suppresses the immune system, rendering an individual more susceptible to common diseases. Examples of unhealthy states associated with emotional unrest are gastrointestinal problems, headache syndromes and assorted back pain syndromes. Significant suppression of the immune system will hinder repair of mutated DNA, which has been linked to the development of cancer.
Aside from the aforementioned somatic effects, emotional unrest is known to be the cause of depression, alcoholism and other substance abuse, and suicide, among many others. It is also known to trigger the onset of schizophrenia, manic episodes, and various psychotic disorders.
Unfortunately, due to the lack of time, energy, and escalating healthcare costs, many individuals suffering under the burdens of emotional unrest neglect to seek assistance. In many cases, the individual is too embarrassed or ashamed due to the instilled belief that one is not mentally strong or resilient enough to deal with the stress, and continues to suffer in silence. To the extent professional help is sought, psychiatry and its related disciplines are increasingly relying upon psychopharmacology to manage emotional unrest. The mechanism-of-action of these drugs is not well understood and is currently being challenged. Problematically, the ineffectiveness of these drugs as reported by researchers, coupled with the serious warnings of possible suicidal and homicidal ideation, raises questions of sustainability.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an affordable, mobile, non-drug, rapid delivery modality to impact emotional turmoil. There is a need in the art for systems and methods that target emotional conditions, and are readily accessible for individuals engaged in busy lifestyles.